Paw Patrol: Sweetie The Apostle
Sequel to Arrby and the Cross. Summery After hearing the PAW Patrol pups had become Apostles, Sweetie went into madness and decides to destroy Adventure Bay's church. However, on the way there, Sweetie suddenly had a vision that will change her life forever and which will transform Sweetie from princess to an Apostle of Christ. Characters * Sweetie * Princess * Earl * Butler * Limo Driver * Jesus * Chase * Marshall * Skye * Rubble * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Arrby * Tracker * Ryder * Mayor Goodway * Jake * Ananias The Church Owner * Sweetie's Mother * Sweetie's Father * Ahab (Sweetie's Brother) * Ruth (Sweetie's Sister) * Peter * James (Peter's pup/Sweetie's companion) Story (A few weeks after Arrby's fight with Sid Swashbuckle, the pups are in the meeting room. They just had became Apostles.) (Meanwhile in Barkingburg, the Princess and the Earl are in the Barkingburg Church listening to the gospel singers.) Princess: Very nice. Earl: Yeah. (From outside, Sweetie was listening to the singing from inside the Church. She dosen't like it at all.) Sweetie: Ugh! Christianity. I hate Christianity. "Walks away and whispers" One day, I shall get rid of it. (Back at the castle, Sweetie's rolling a ball between her paws.) (Just then, the princess and Earl came walking in.) Princess: Hey, Sweetie! How's my favorite pup doing? Sweetie: Just fine. I guess. Princess: You sould've been at the Church with us. Those gospel singers are awesome. Earl: Yeah, they sung songs about Jesus and the Nativity. Sweetie: "Sighs angrly" Princess: "Picks Sweetie up" Come on, Sweetie. We better get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow. Sweetie: "Confused" Really? Earl: Uh huh. Tomorrow, we are going to Adventure Bay to have a meeting with the PAW Patrol pups in a Church. Sweetie: Why? Princess: Didn't you hear? Those pups had become Apostles. (Sweetie gasped in shock. She can't believed what she had heard.) (Scene Changer: Sweetie's Tag) (In the middle of the night, Sweetie couldn't sleep.) Sweetie: "Growls angrly" I can't stand this! I can't stand Christianity! "Sighs" What am I going to... "Gets an idea" I know. I shall burn Adventure Bay's Church to the ground when the meeting is in. "Giggles evily" (Scene Changer: Sweetie's Tag) (In the morning, the limo is moving through the desert. The Princess, Sweetie, Earl and the Butler are in the limo.) Princess: Visiting Adventure Bay is going to be amazing. Sweetie: Yeah, and the Church will be something. "Thought" When there's nothing left of it. (Suddenly, the limo starts slowing down.) Earl: Driver, why are we slowing down? Limo Driver: Were running out of gas, sir. (The limo stopped.) Princess: Oh, dear, now how are we going to get to Adventure Bay? Limo Driver: "Gets out" Don't worry, there's a gas station 30 miles back. I'll get it. "Walks away" Earl: Well hurry back. (Five minutes past and the Princess enjoys the scenery.) Princess: "Sighs" (Sweetie, however, grows impatient.) Sweetie: Ugh, when is that driver gonna be back? Earl: Sweetie, you just have to give him some time. Sweetie: He'll do if he can't get hear. Mayor Goodway might have figured that were going to be late or something. "Walks away" (Sweetie walked a few feet away from the limo. When...) -FLASH- Sweetie: "Shelds her eyes with her front paws" Agh! (A bright light appeared from the sky.) Princess: Oh! "Shelds her eyes" Bulter: "Shelds his eyes" What is that? Earl: "Shelds his eyes" (Sweetie stood on her hind legs, took a few steps back and triped on a rock.) Sweetie: Ah! (She landed face down on the ground and the tiara fell off Sweetie's head.) (Then, a voice spoke.) Voice: Sweetie. (Sweetie looked up at the light and sees the shape of a figure.) Figure: Sweetie, why do you persecute me? (Sweetie was confused. How could this figure know her name?) Sweetie: Who are you? Jesus: I am Jesus, whom you persecute. (The Princess, Earl and the Butler looked at Sweetie with confusion.) Sweetie: Lord, what-what would you have me do? Jesus: Arise and go into Adventure Bay and it would be told you what you should do. (When Jesus and the light faded away, Sweetie fell on the ground.) (The Butler picked up Sweetie's tiara and Earl and the Princess ran over to Sweetie.) Princess: Sweetie! "Picks her up" Earl: I don't get it. (The limo driver came with oil.) Limo Driver: What happened? Earl: There was a bright light, but Sweetie was talking to somebody. Limo Driver: Who was she talking to? (Before Earl could awnser, Sweetie opened her eyes.) Princess: Oh, Sweetie! Are you ok? (When Sweetie looked around, she noticed something was off.) Sweetie: I can't see you. I can't see anything. (Then, Sweetie realized...) Sweetie: I'm blind! (Scene Changer: Spin) (Three days after the Princess, Earl, the Butler and a blind Sweetie had arrived in Adventure Bay, they stayed in a hotel where the Princess and Earl tried to feed Sweetie, but she refused to eat.) (Princess and Earl looked worried.) Princess: Oh my poor puppy. She hasn't ate any food for three days. Earl: What are we going to do? (Just then, Sweetie started to whimper and talk.) Sweetie: "Whimpering" Lord, I'm sorry! Princess: "Looked at Sweetie" Huh? Sweetie: Oh what have I done? (Earl looked confused.) Earl: What is she talking about? Sweetie: "Whimping" Jesus, they say you have the power to forgive sins. Can you forgive a mean pup like me? Earl: She calls on the name of Jesus? Princess: I don't understand. First the bright light and now it's like Sweetie wants to die. Sweetie: "Sits up" Lord, who is this man that I seek? (Meanwhile, in a house next to a church, a man called Ananias, who is the owner of the church, is sleeping in his bed.) (Suddenly, Ananias heard God's voice.) God: Ananias, Ananias. Ananias: "Snore" Ugh. "Gets up" I am here, Lord. God: Go to the grand hotel and find a princess pup, who had seen a vision, and give back her sight. (With that, Ananias walked out of the house and down the street to the grand hotel. However, Ananias remembered what the pups told him about this princess pup.) Ananias: Lord, I've been told about this princess pup and the wicked things she did. God: Ananias, I heard her cries and she seeks you. She'll become my servant and the Apostle of Christ. (Back at the grand hotel, Princess and Earl are still worried about Sweetie.) Princess: Oh, what are we going to do? Earl: I'm not sure. (Just then, they heard knocking on the door.) Earl: Butler, open the door, please. (The Butler opened the door and Ananias walked in.) Earl: Are you Ananias, the Church Owner? Ananias: Yes, sir. I've been sent here to the one who seeks me. (When Sweetie heard this, she started to smile.) Princess: That's crazy. I don't know if you were sent here to help us or- Sweetie: Princess, he is the man I seek. The one who will give me back my sight. (Ananias walked over to Sweetie and covered her eyes with his hands.) Ananias: Sweetie, you've had seen a vision. The Lord has chosen you to be his servant and an Apostle of Christ. In the name of God, you shall have your sight back. (He removed his hands and Sweetie opened her eyes. She can see again.) Sweetie: I can see. I can see! Princess: "Gasps" Sweetie: Oh, thank you, Ananias. Ananias: Your welcome, my friend. Earl: So, Sweetie had a vision? Sweetie: Yes, and I'll never sin for the rest of my life. I'll serve Jesus in his name. "Turns to Ananias" Ananias, will you baptize me? Ananias: Of course and tomorrow I'll take you, the Princess and Earl to the church to be with the other pups. (Sweetie smiles in excitment.) (Scene Changer: Cross) (In the morning, the pups are already at the church waiting for Ananias.) Arrby: When's Ananias getting here? Chase: Just give him time, Arrby. I'm sure he'll get here. Rocky: "Looks down the street" Look! (Down the street, Ananias, with the Princess and Earl, is walking toward the church.) Skye: It's Ananias! With the Princess and Earl? Princess: "Walks up" Hi, pups. Everest: Hey, Princess. Earl: Pups, guess what? Zuma: What? Ananias: We've got someone to join you. Rubble and Marshall: Who? (Princess and Earl stepped aside letting Sweetie step up. The pups are shocked about this.) Chase: Sweetie?! Princess: Yes. Sweetie: Of course. Rubble: B-b-but, she stole the crown, tried to scare you and took the throne. Marshall: Yeah, she is completely not nice. Sweetie: Marshall, I'm sure I'll never do it again. Zuma: I'm very sur-Wait! Why awe you acting so nice? Ananias: I baptized her. Because the Lord chose Sweetie to be his Apostle. Sweetie: I also confest my sins. (Chase thought about what Sweetie said and made a decition.) Chase: Well, "Puts his paw around Sweetie's shoulder" welcome aboard, Sweetie. Sweetie: "Chuckles" (Ananias, the Princess, Earl and the pups walked into the church.) (Scene Changer: Sweetie's Tag) (Back in Barkingburg, a family of white dogs, who is Sweetie's family, has heard what happened to Sweetie and they're not happy about it.) Sweetie's Father: I can't believe this! Our daughter has converted to the Christian faith! Sweetie's Mother: I know hon, but she's a Jew and how did she became a Christian? (Ahab and Ruth, Sweetie's brother and sister, looked at each other and decided to tell their parents.) Ruth: Mother, Father, me and Ahab know how Sweetie converted. (The parents then looked at the pups.) Sweetie's Mother: How? Ahab: When Ruth and I were passing by the church, the Bishop told us Sweetie saw a man called Jesus in a vision. Sweetie's Father: What? Did she? Ruth: Yeah. Also, Sweetie's planning to give public teachings. Sweetie's Father: "Walks back and forth" Well, we can't let that happen. (Sweetie's Mother gets a worried look on her face.) Sweetie's Mother: You mean? Sweetie's Father: We are going to Adventure Bay, capture Sweetie and kill her. "Pounds his paw on the ground" (Scene Changer: Cross) (The Princess and the Earl had left and Sweetie got to stay with Ananias.) Ananias: "Gives Sweetie a bowl of puppy food" Here you go, Sweetie. Sweetie: Thank you, Ananias. "Says grace and then eats" (After Sweetie's finished eating, Ryder, Mayor Goodway and Jake came rushing into the room.) Sweetie: Ryder, Jake, Mayor Goodway? Ananias: What's going on? Ryder: Ananias, I think we have a problem? Ananias: What is it? Jake: "Points to a window" See for your self. (Ananias went to the window and sees two adult dogs and two pups going from door to door looking for someone.) Sweetie's Father: "Pounds the door" Open up! Ananias: "Went away from the window" A family of dogs? (Then Sweetie realized who they were.) Sweetie: Uh oh! Mayor Goodway: What? What is it? Sweetie: It's my family! They're coming to get me! Ryder: Really? Sweetie: "Nods" Ananias: We need to get Sweetie out of here. Jake: But how? (The four thinked and thinked until, Sweetie had an idea.) Sweetie: I know! I'll flee from Adventure Bay. Ryder: But where will you go? Sweetie: The Lord will guide me, Ryder. Ananias: Okay then. Let's get everything we need to help Sweetie escape. (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Badge) (After searching in ten houses, Ahab notices something hanging out of the window at Ananias' house.) Ahab: Father, I saw something hanging out of- Sweetie's Father: Son, you can't check over there. Come on! "Runs to Katie's Salon" Ahab: But- "Sigh" Alright. "Runs off with Ruth and Sweetie's Mother" (At Ananias' house, Jake's holding a rope that's tided to a basket, which is hanging out the window.) Ananias: "Picks Sweetie up" Ready? Sweetie: Uh huh. Ryder: May God bless you, Sweetie. "Kisses her forehead" (Ananias puts Sweetie in the basket. Jake started to lower the basket.) (Just then, Sweetie sees her family at Katie's Salon. She lowers her head so that they wouldn't see her.) Jake: "Feels the rope slipping" Uh oh! The rope's slipping! (The rope slipped out of Jake's hand and the basket landed with a thud.) (Jake, Ananias, Mayor Goodway and Ryder looked out the window and sees an empty basket.) Mayor Goodway: Where's Sweetie? (Then Ryder sees Sweetie running down the street.) Ryder: "Points" There she is. Ananias: Run, Sweetie. Run. (Just as Sweetie's family left the Salon, Ruth noticed a white pup running the other direction.) Sweetie's Mother: Maybe we should check- Ruth: Guys, I'd noticed Sweetie running that way. "Points the other way" Sweetie's Father: "Looks the other direction" Well I'll be. Come on. "Runs off with Sweetie's Mother, Ruth and Ahab following behind" (As Sweetie turned the corner, she noticed her family chasing her.) Sweetie: "Gasps and runs off" (Sweetie's family turned the corner and ran passed a trash bin.) (Sweetie sticks out her head from behind the trash bin and sees her family searching the train station.) Sweetie: "Thought" What am I going to do? Voice: Sweetie. Sweetie: "Turns her head and sees Jesus" Oh Lord, what am I gonna do? My family's going to kill me. Jesus: Go east to a town called Damascus. I'll give a certain man a vision that'll tell him that you are coming. Sweetie: But my family will- Jesus: Don't worry, Sweetie, I'll protect you. And I'll always be with you. "Fades away" Sweetie: Alright, Lord. "Runs off" (After Sweetie ran for the forest, Ahab and the rest of the family looked behind the trash bin.) Ahab: I thought I heard Sweetie back here. Sweetie's Mother: I guess she's got away. Ruth: Can't we give up? Sweetie's Father: No, we can't give up. Wherever Sweetie goes, we'll track her down. (Scene Changer: Sweetie's Tag) (In Damascus, Sweetie was living with a man named Peter and his pup named James.) (Sweetie and James were playing in the yard when Peter called them.) Peter: James, Sweetie, dinner time! James: Coming! Sweetie: Yeah, coming! (The two pups ran into the kitchen where Peter's holding there bowls.) Peter: "Puts the bowls down" Here you go. Sweetie: Thanks, Peter. (The three said their prayers and began eating.) James: I'm glad you came to live with us, Sweetie. Sweetie: Yeah. Until my family shows up. Peter: Uh huh. But lets hope they don't. (When they finished eating, Sweetie and James went out and sat down on the front porch.) James: "Looks up and sigh" The night looks amazing isn't it? Sweetie: Yes, it sure is. James: "Looks at Sweetie" Sweetie, do you I'll be your companion? Sweetie: Why, James? James: Because the church of Damascus won't let me be a disiple pup. Sweetie: Well... "Thinks for a minute" alright. You can be my companion. James: "Hugs Sweetie" Oh, thank you Sweetie! Sweetie: "Chuckles and hugs back" (Three days later, Sweetie, with James at her side, is at the town square giving a public teaching to a lot of people.) Sweetie: If you devote yourselves to pray and come together again, Satan will never tempt you. Man: Just that? Devote? Sweetie: Uh huh. James: "Looks at a nearby clock" Alright, everyone, that's all Sweetie has to teach. (When everyone got up and left, Sweetie and James started a 15 minute walk back to Peter's house.) Sweetie: James, I have a question. James: What is it? Sweetie: Yesterday, you said Peter had a business. What does he do for business? James: Well- Voice: Help me! (The two pups turn their heads to see an adult dog, who is blind, yelling for help.) Dog: Help me! Somebody, help me! I'm blind! (Sweetie and James walked up to the blind dog.) Sweetie: Sir, do you believe I can make you see again? Dog: Yes, I do. Sweetie: "Puts her paws on the dogs' eyes" In the name of Jesus Christ, you shall have your sight. (When Sweetie removed her paws, the dog smiled.) Dog: I-I can see! "Hugs Sweetie" Thank you! Sweetie: You're welcome. (When the dog left, Sweetie and James resume their walk.) Sweetie: That was cool. Now, where were we? James: I was going to tell you what Peter's business is. Sweetie: Oh, right. Well what is it? James: He sells baskets. Sweetie: Oh. Well we better hurry back. "Runs off" James: Wait up! "Runs after Sweetie" (Scene Changer: Cross) (It's 8:45 PM and Sweetie is helping Peter sort the baskets while James is out.) Sweetie: "Holding a basket" Where do you want this basket Peter? Peter: Right there. "Points to a shelf" Sweetie: Ok. (When Sweetie's about to put the basket on the shelf, James came running in.) James: Sweetie, you have to hide! Sweetie: Why? James: Your family's coming!! (Sweetie dropped the basket and ran off.) (Just then, Sweetie's family came in through the door.) Sweetie's Father: Have you seen a white pup that goes by the name Sweetie? Peter: Uh... nope. James: "Shakes his head no" Ruth: She's not here either, Dad. Sweetie's Father: We'll keep looking, but we're going to need this. "Picks up a basket and tosses a coin to Peter" Keep the change. James: What are you going to use that basket for? Sweetie's Father: It'll be for carrying our daugter's head. (When her family left, Sweetie came out from behind a curtain.) Sweetie: Never. (The next day, Peter is putting all of James' things together into a bag.) James: I'm sure going to miss you Peter. Peter: I know and so am I. But one day we'll see each other again. James: "Gives Peter a hug" Goodbye Peter. Peter: "Hugs back" You too James. (After Peter gives the bag to him, James walked out the door where Sweetie's waiting.) Sweetie: Ready? James: Yep. (The two pups waved to Peter and went their way out of Damascus.) (For the next three weeks, Sweetie, with James at her side, went from town to town teaching the word of God. Also, Sweetie's family is right on the pups' tail.) (In a seaside town called Sunnyside, Sweetie and James are in a house where they are staying for the night.) James: Sweetie? Sweetie: Yeah? James: Do you think we should go to Adventure Bay soon? I've always wanted to see that place. Sweetie: Soon, James. Soon. James: Ok. I'll get us something to eat. "Walks to the kitchen" Sweetie: "Sigh" When will my family learn the love of Jesus? (Scene Changer: Sweetie's Tag) (The next day, Sweetie and James had their things packed and are now walking down the street.) Sweetie: Hey, James, why don't we head to Adventure Bay? James: Really? Sweetie: Yeah! I'm sure the pups would be pleased to meet you and- "Suddenly stopped" James: Sweetie, what's wrong? Sweetie: I'm beginning to have a feeling that we're being followed. (They turned around and see nobody behind them.) James: I don't see anyone. Sweetie: "Sigh" You're right. (When they turned, Sweetie and James gasp. Infront of them are Sweetie's parents.) Sweetie's Father: Hello, Sweetie. Sweetie: Dad! (Ruth and Ahab came up to Sweetie and James which means there surrounded.) James: Oh no! Sweetie: Not good! Ahab: No where for you to run, Sweetie. "Chuckles" Sweetie's Mother: Oh, I still don't know about this. Sweetie's Father: Quiet! Now prepair for your faith, Sweetie. "Laughs evily" (Sweetie and James feel like if all hope is lost when...) Jesus: Sweetie, James. (The two pups looked up and see a light in the sky. They also heard Jesus' voice.) Jesus: Why so frightened? Sweetie: Be-because they're about to kill me. Sweetie's Mother: "Confused" Sweetie, who are you talking to? Jesus: Then tell them to go to Adventure Bay by boat. James: But why? Jesus: Because they shall be converted in my name. (James and Sweetie looked at each other, knowing what they should do.) Sweetie: Well, Father, if you wished to kill me, you have to go to Adventure Bay. Sweetie's Father: Why would I do that? Sweetie: So you can talk to the mayor to get premission. (The family gasped at Sweetie's reply.) Sweetie's Father: Alright then. If you want me to talk to the mayor, then that I shall do. Ruth: But Adventure Bay is so far away, Dad. How are you going to get there? Sweetie's Father: By boat of course. (So they went to the docks and the six dogs got on a ferry boat which is headed to Adventure Bay.) (Scene Changer: Spin) (9 minutes had past and Ruth and Ahab are with Sweetie and James while the parents are getting something to eat at the cafe.) Ahab: I can't believe it. Ruth: Believe what? Ahab: That our own sister betrayed God and worships this Jesus, the Other God. Sweetie: Jesus isn't another God. He's God's son. Ahab: Oh yeah! Well how do you know that Jesus is the Son of God? Sweetie: Because the Holy Bible said so. Ruth: "Shocked" What? James: Yeah, the stories of the things Jesus did and taught us are in the Gospels of Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. (The words really hit Ahab's head and he began thinking.) Ahab: "Thought" I had never heard of the Gospel of Matthew, the Gospel of Mark, the Gospel of Luke, and the Gospel of John. I wonder. (Just then, a voice came on the speaker.) Voice on Speaker: Attention, passengers, there seemed to be a storm coming and please be careful when walking around. Ruth: A storm?! Oh my gosh! James: We better find your parents. (By the time they ran off, the storm had already hit. Rain began to fall, thunder and lighting we're heard and large waves rocked the ferry.) (In the cafe, the parents were trying to eat their food, but it's hard due to the ferry rocking.) Sweetie's Father: What is up with all this rocking? Sweetie's Mother: I don't know, honey. (The four pups came running.) Sweetie's Father: Ahab, Ruth, what you doing here? Ahab: Dad, there's a storm outside. Sweetie's Mother: Well, we need to head outside. "Gets up" Sweetie's Father: Hey, what about our lunch? Sweetie's Mother: Worry about it later, dear. Sweetie's Father: No I will not! Go do what you and the others what. I'm staying here! (With that, Sweetie's Mother, Ruth, Ahab, Sweetie, and James all went to the upper deck. When they got there, there is alot of rain and alot of waves.) Sweetie: Oh my! James: What are we gonna- "Started to wobble" Whoa! Ruth: Careful or we might fall off the boat. Ahab: "Looks ahead" Uh oh. Look! (There are rocks ahead and the ferry is headed toward them.) Sweetie's Mother: Ah! Hold on to me, pups! (The pups held onto her and soon the ferry started to scrap and bash against the rocks.) (Suddenly, the ferry hit a very big rock and the five dogs fell overboard and splashed in the water.) (One by one they held onto a wooden raft that fell off the boat.) Ruth: What now? Sweetie: I don't know. (Just then, two crew members, three cooks, five passengers, and the engineer splashed into the sea.) (Right when the pups started to wonder, they turn to see the ferry sinking into the sea.) (After the ferry disappeared, all 16 survivors managed to swim to an island.) James: Just..."Pants"...a little..."Pants"...further. (Eventually, they all made it to the island.) (A while later, a fire had been set up to keep everyone warm.) (Sweetie was about to get more wood when she saw Ahab and Ruth sitting down and looking a bit sad.) Sweetie: "Walks over" Something wrong? Ruth: "Teary" Our father's gone. He drowned. Ahab: I can't believe this. "Sniff" Sweetie: Aw, don't feel sad. Come by the fire and keep warm. Ruth: Ok. (Sweetie. Ahab and Ruth came by the fire. Ahab and Ruth sat near their mother and Sweetie sat next to James.) Crewmember 1: Madam, can you please get me a big stick? Sweetie: Ok. (Sweetie reached her paw to grab one of the sticks, but suddenly...) Snake: Ssssssss. "Bites Sweetie's paw" Sweetie: Ah! "Holds up her paw" (Everyone else, minus Sweetie, gasp at the terrible sight.) James: "Jumps up" Snake! Sweetie's Mother: Sweetie, don't move. I'll- Sweetie: Don't worry, mother. The snake's harmless. "Takes the snake off of her paw and throws it into the fire" (Ruth and Ahab are shocked at what they just saw.) Ruth: My goodness. "Walks over to Sweetie" Ahab: "Walks over too" Some people die from a snake bite, but you, Sweetie, did not die. Sweetie: Now you two know why I'm an Apostle of Christ? Ahab and Ruth: "Look at each other" Yes. (Sweetie smiled at there response.) (Scene Changer: Cross) (The next day, Sweetie had called Ryder and he's on his way with the entire team. While on the island, something else is going to happen.) (Ruth, Sweetie and James are sitting on the beach.) TBCCategory:Stories